Deep
by Akisame15
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit Theodrian Coinadra in time for the coronation of the planet's ruler. The only problem is: he's missing. And when Rose mysetriously dissappears, the Doctor suspects that there is something evil at work... 9Rose
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Doctor, Rose or the TARDIS; though I wish like hell that I did. I must also apologise to anyone who is reading this and thinking "Hey, that sounds just like my fanfic!" I read other fan fics in order to gain inspiration for my own. I did/do not intend to lift or copy anyone else's storylines or characters.

**Credits:** Many thanks to the following people for much inspiration - occultmagic, YamiKITG, Ark Led, Ineluctability, king cogidubnus, moonbean, Smego Baggins, EbonyBeach, FireOpal.

**Deep**

**Prologue**

The corridor was dimly lit by flickering torches hung on the wall, which cast playful shadows in the gloom. A scrawny looking boy, dressed in a grubby tunic, stood outside the Chancellor's chamber, his head pressed up against the door, listening intently to what was going on inside.

"And you're saying that you have no idea where he is?" said the frustrated voice of the Chancellor.

"No sir. We've searched the whole city. No one has seen him," replied the guard. The boy smiled knowingly.

The Chancellor collapsed into his seat, cradling his head in his hands. "This is all too much, Marcus. I mean, we are supposed to be hosting one of the biggest planetary events of the year, and the heir to the throne goes missing," he said frowning. Marcus nodded in response. When the Chancellor regained his composure, he poured himself a large glass of a dark liquid, from a decanted on his table, and downed it in one. He pulled a face, and Marcus chuckled.

"I shall inform you immediately of any changes in the circumstances," he said to the Chancellor, before bowing stiffly and turning abruptly towards the door.

The boy quickly ducked behind one of the ornate pillars supporting the great stone building, as he heard foot steps approaching the door. Marcus stepped out, checked that the corridor was clear, and marched off down towards the steps at the end of the passage.

The boy re-emerged from behind the stone column. His eyes twinkled with excitement.

_They have no idea._

**Chapter 1**

Rose sat in the TARDIS, winding a strand of hair around her finger. She looked up at the Doctor, who was rapidly tapping coordinates into the computer, with a frustrated expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked. She didn't get an answer. Beginning to get impatient, Rose got up from where she had been sitting on the platform. She walked over to the Doctor and peered over his shoulder, trying to see what he was looking at. On the screen was a 3-d map of a planet.

"Where's that?" she asked pointing to the rotating sphere on the monitor.

"Theodrian Coinadra," replied the Doctor.

"Theo what?"

"Doesn't matter." Rose frowned. She hated it when she couldn't pronounce something and he could. She tried to sound the name out phonetically.

"Theo…theo-dri-an-coin-a-dra?" The Doctor nodded, "Yes!" Rose shouted as she jumped up and down. The Doctor grinned at her. It reminded him of the time that she finally managed to pronounce Raxacoricofallapatorius.

"So, is that where we're going then?"

"Yep," he replied, "the year 5042 or there abouts."

"And why are we going there?"

"The capital, Xanadi, is holding some sort of event. I thought that we'd go and check it out," replied the Doctor casually.

Rose walked behind the Doctor and climbed up into his chair. She tucked her legs underneath her as she watched him work. After a while, she started yawning. She felt as if she hadn't slept for days. As she listened to the gentle humming of the TARDIS, she felt her eyelids getting heavy. Sleep washed over her.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was becoming restless. He turned to Rose.

"Could you just – " he stopped when her saw her curled up in his seat, her face bathed in the blue-green light of the central column. _Rose. _He went over to her, and stroked her face. She stirred. He took off his jacket and covered her with it. As he did, she snuggled into the comforting warmth and smell of the leather. The Doctor leant over her and kissed her softly on the forehead; then he turned back to the console.

Rose woke to discover the TARDIS shaking violently.

"What's happening?"

"We're entering the planet's atmosphere," replied the Doctor.

"Oh. That'll explain all the turbulence then," commented Rose as she clumsily got up from the chair. She watched the time rotor move rapidly up and down.

"Come on, come on," murmured the Doctor as he studied the computer screen, whilst pulling various levers, and pressing the odd button. There was a thud as the TARDIS landed on the ground.

"Ready then?" asked the Doctor. Rose smiled and nodded to him in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is; the second eagerly anticipated chapter! Not. Whatever. Hope you like it! PS. **Please review! **x

**Chapter 2**

Rose stepped out of door, then stopped. The ground beneath her feet was barren; arid. The air was hot and dry. Rose unzipped the jumper she had on, and tied it round her waist. The TARDIS was wedged between two great pillars of rock, towering upwards. It looked like something out of an _Indiana Jones_ movie that she had seen once.

"Great parking," she commented as the Doctor stepped out of the door. He smiled.

"Right," he said, rubbing his hands together eagerly, "let's go." And with that they marched off, arm in arm, towards the high, stone walls of the city.

They eventually reached a large pair of elaborate wooden doors. On either side stood a stern-looking guard, with a solemn expression on his face.

"Hello," the Doctor beamed as he jumped in front of the right-hand guard and waved enthusiastically, "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." No response.

"Is it all right if we go in? You know, have a look around. "

The guard regarded him warily.

"Are you guests?" the guard enquired.

"Guests?"

"Yes, guests for the coronation," the guard replied blankly.

"The coronation? Um…yes, yes we are," replied the Doctor.

"Do you have an invitation?" asked the guard, raising his eyebrow.

"Erm…," the Doctor fumbled around in his pockets, and eventually found what he was looking for. He wafted the 'slightly physic paper' in front of the guards face. The guard nodded approvingly, and gestured to the other soldier to open the gates.

"You and your physic paper," she mumbled as they passed the guards and walked in through the city gates.

"_Slightly_ physic paper," he corrected. Rose rolled her eyes.

It was like stepping back into the future. Everyone was walking around in white tunics and battered, leather sandals. The buildings, just like the city walls, were made of pinkish sandstone that glowed in the midday sun. There was no glass in the windows, just weather-beaten shutters and thin, sun-bleached curtains. All along the side of the road were market stalls selling everything from fruit to clothing, pots to woven baskets. Rose tugged at the Doctor's jacket.

"Doesn't this feel, like, a little familiar to you?" she asked him.

"What?" the Doctor turned to her, with a confused expression.

"This," she replied gesturing to the busy scene that was being played out around her.

"In what way?"

"Well, they look like Romans," she said. The Doctor looked up, examining the bustling crowd.

"Yeah, I suppose they do,"

"But I thought that we were going to the year 5042,"

"We have,"

"So why do they look like they are from thousands of years ago?" The Doctor snorted.

"What?"

"That's Earth history for you," Rose looked at him blankly, "Just 'cause the Romans are old in terms of your past, doesn't mean that they didn't exist on other planets."

"Oh," Rose could feel her cheeks getting redder. The Doctor nudged her playfully.

"Come on," he said, "let's go and join this party!"

From a dark alleyway, a boy watched the two strangers make their through the sea of people. He watched how blonde haired girl held very tightly to the tall man's hand, and the way that they smiled at each other. He did not like the tall man.

_He will ruin our plans if we are not careful._ The boy nodded to himself thoughtfully. Then he slipped away into the shadows.

Marcus stood by a window overlooking the palace gardens, which were being decorated for the coronation. What he couldn't understand was why they were all acting like nothing had happened; why there were still servants busily preparing food, cleaning rooms, organising firework displays. He remembered what Chancellor Braxleo had said to him:

"Marcus, we must remain calm. We must not, under any circumstances, let this get out into the open. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_, other than myself or you and your men, finds out about this the city will be in uproar! Uproar! We will never hear the end of it!"

"Are you expecting a mutiny, Sir?"

"Mutiny, yes, amongst other things," the Chancellor had replied, whilst wiping the sweat from his brow.

Now Marcus frowned. He knew that someone was behind this mysterious disappearance, but he had no idea as to whom. Sure, the boy was only fourteen, yet someone wanted to prevent him from taking his rightful place on the throne?

Marcus moved from his place by the garden window to overlook the main entrance of the palace, just in time to see two figures approach the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok then guys; here it is. Sorry that you've all had to wait so long. I'd just like to say that I now accept anonymous reviews as well. But I need the rest of you to keep reviewing, as I feel that you may be losing interest. So, prove me wrong and don't let me down!

**Credits:** All those who have inspired and reviewed _Deep_.

**Chapter 3**

Rose breathed heavily as she and the Doctor made their way up the five hundred odd steps that lead to the palace. The building coming slowly into view, looked more like a giant temple than a palace. In fact, it looked like something out of a History book that she had read at school. As she stared, a guard opened the doors and marched out to meet them.

"Welcome to Xanadi," he said, bowing low when he stopped in front of them, "My name is Marcus Thylium, Commander of his royal highness' Army.

"I'm the Doctor," The Doctor held out his hand and Marcus took it, uncertainly. Rose was bent over trying to get her breath back. It didn't help that she was feeling nauseous form the altitude change either. "And this is my companion, Rose Tyler."

She looked up at this, her cheeks still flushed, and smiled at Marcus.

"I take it that you are guests for the coronation?" he inquired.

"Yes," replied the Doctor.

"Then come this way please," said Marcus. He led them into the main hallway, pointing out and naming various other guests, and bowing his head respectfully as they passed. They then took a detour through the gardens, until they reached the set of rooms where they would be staying.

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction," he said before closing the door, and leaving them to settle themselves.

Rose looked around the room where they had been brought to. The white-washed walls were intricately decorated with mosaic boarders, and long, flowing curtains hung down by the windows; blowing gently in the breeze. The view was of the gardens that they had passed, and the scent of fresh flowers drifted through the room. Crisp, white sheets were laid neatly over elaborate wooden beds. It was just a little too good to be true. The Doctor flopped down on one of the beds and sighed heavily.

"What?" she asked him. He gave her one of his 'isn't it obvious?' looks, "Trouble?" He nodded.

"Well, trouble _is_ your middle name,"

"No it isn't!" the Doctor retorted.

"Well it should be," replied Rose, a smile spreading across her face. The Doctor grinned back at her.

"So what are we going to do then?" she asked him.

"Fancy a bit of poking around?"

Chancellor Braxleo sat at his desk, reading various reports on the progress of Grecon Theta. The technology that they were developing had produced better results than he had expected, and soon all the other planets in the Theodrian System would be begging for samples. There was a knock on the door.

"Come," Marcus entered into the room, "Ah, Marcus." The Commander bowed low.

"I have come to report that two unlisted guests have just arrived,"

"Unlisted? But how did they get in?" enquired the Chancellor.

"They used this Sir," said Marcus, as he handed over the Doctor's psychic paper.

"Interesting," murmured the Chancellor as he took it from Marcus. The Commander regarded Braxleo for a moment.

"What would you like me to do with them?" asked Marcus. The Chancellor sat back in his chair, and gently massaged his temples.

"I am unsure," replied the Chancellor, "Keep a close eye on them though."

The Doctor and Rose found themselves standing in front of a pair of emblazoned, copper doors.

"You got any idea what that means?" asked Rose, pointing at the inscription on the archway.

"Nope," replied the Doctor, as he used his sonic screwdriver on the lock.

"Fat lot of good you are then,"

"Oi!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Sorry,"

"Got it," he moved to stand in front of the doors, "open sesame!"

Rose stood open mouthed at what was in front of her. The Doctor stood there, looking smug, as he watched her eyes widen.

"Fat lot of good, eh?"

"And I thought that the TARDIS library was impressive," she whispered, awestruck.

The room in which they were standing, was unlike any that either of them had ever seen before. It was almost 50 feet high, and filled to the brim with books. Rose walked over to one of the shelves and ran her fingers along the leather spines of the volumes that filled it. The Doctor, meanwhile, had crossed the room to examine a large selection of maps, that were spread over a large wooden table. Neither of them had noticed the boy that had crept in behind them, who now stood watching them.

Moria peered round the corner of the building. She checked both ways to see if anyone was coming, eyes darting in all directions. Then she dashed across the road, and ran down an alleyway. She could hear her sandals clatter on the stone path; the blood pumping around her head. _Not very far now, almost there. _Shouts echoed around her and she clung very tightly to the bundle that she was carrying. _Don't panic, it'll be alright. _The shouting increased, louder, closer. They were catching up with her. _He said it would be alright._

Ahead of her, Moria could see the city gates. As she approached them, guards sprang out from all directions, and grabbed her by the arms. She was surrounded now, with no possible chance of escape. She was forced down into the ground, grazing her knees. A guard took hold of her hair and pulled her head up. Tears fell onto the dusty ground. She closed her eyes as the gun rested on her left temple. Gunshot. Moria collapsed, blood trickling from the wound into a pool on the floor, and the bundle fell from her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry you've had to wait so long guys, but here it is. Hope that you enjoy it!

Please R&R!

**Chapter 4**

_I did it; I swiped it from right under his nose. The fools won't know what's hit them._ _I'll get my best guards on them. There's no way that I'm going to let those spies get their hands on that technology, not when my plan is going so well._

Marcus smiled to himself, as he walked down the torch-lit passage towards the guards quarters. The room he entered was dimly illuminated by a few candles wedged into bottles, shadowy figures of guards sat around tables, hunched over their mugs of posca ¹. He was greeted warmly.

"Ello Marc!"

"Marcus!"

"Evening,"

He embraced each of his fellow men in turn, the smile never leaving his face.

"Had a bit of trouble with one of the slaves today, Marcus," said Stanis, as the two men shook hands.

"Oh?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she was trying to smuggle this out," replied Stanis, leading Marcus over to the bundle, where it lay on a nearby table, "We sorted her out though; good and proper." The man grinned. He played the events back in his mind: the limp body on the ground, the other men kicking her, then they had dragged her to the cells, blood trailing behind them.

Marcus approached the table that Stanis had pointed to. His eyes widened as he pulled back the cloth.

"Where is the girl now?" he asked, turning to Stanis, his expression suddenly serious.

"Prison sector XI,"

"Take me there, immediately," said Marcus.

"Marcus?" asked Stanis, as he stood in front of his friend.

"Now!" ordered Marcus. The other guards exchanged bewildered looks, as the two men left the room.

"Rose, come here," the familiar voice brought the blonde back from her daydream, "have a look at these."

"What is it?" she asked, as she wandered over to where the Doctor was standing. Rose stared down at the papers that the Doctor was holding, "Looks like plans."

"Blueprints, to be precise," corrected the Doctor.

"For what exactly?" Rose asked, taking some of the papers into her hands.

"I dunno, some sort of research facility," replied the Doctor, as he studied the plans.

"Research facility?" she said, frowning.

"It seems that there is a lot more going on here than there would appear to be," replied the Doctor, his face solemn. He turned, as he heard the doors of the library open and footsteps enter.

A balding man, probably in his late fifties approached them. He was dressed in a long toga³, with two broad, red stripes down either side, and a burgundy coloured cloak, that trailed on the floor behind him.

"Looks like we're in trouble," whispered Rose to the Doctor, "I suppose you're gonna bluff your way through this, as ever."

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," replied the Doctor, smiling, which was not unusual under the circumstances.

"I am Chancellor Braxleo," announced the man standing in front of them.

"Hello, I'm the-"

"The Doctor, I know, Commander Thylium already informed me of your arrival,"

The Doctor and Rose exchanged suspicious glances, "Please, come this way."

"Wake up!"

The sudden outburst brought Moria back from her state of semi-consciousness. Her head was throbbing, and her whole body ached. Her cell was dark and cold. The only light came from a flickering wall-torch; its shadows playing eerily on the walls. Suddenly aware that she was not alone, Moria looked up to see two men standing at the door of her cell; one of them was the guard who had shot her, the other was… _Oh Clementia_²_, have mercy_…Marcus Thylium.

"We will now begin your interrogation," A soldier unlocked the door for the Commander, and he and Stanis entered the cell. Moria tried to move, but the only response was the mind-numbing pain that shot through her.

"You were discovered today trying to escape from the city, were you not?" began Marcus. Moria nodded, reluctantly.

"You had stolen something important, hadn't you?" Moria shook her head. Marcus' face darkened. "You had stolen this." He unfolded the bundle that was in his hands. Moria stared at it, and shook her head again, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't lie to me girl!" Marcus roared, as he struck her round the face with the back of his hand. Moria cowered against the damp, stone wall, her hand covering her face.

"What do you know about the Grecon Theta Project?"

"Nothing," she whispered, hoarsely.

"Then tell me, if you know nothing, how did you know what to steal?"

"I…I..." she croaked.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your associates told you?" Moria looked up then, a mixture of pain and perplexity on her face.

"Marcus, we should leave now. The girl is clearly still suffering from concussion. We will return again tomorrow, perhaps, then, she will be more willing to talk," said Stanis.

Marcus smiled grimly down at Moria. "Well then, until tomorrow."

¹ Vinegar mixed with water, typically a soldier's drink.

² the Roman goddess of mercy and clemency.

³ tunic


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry to have kept you guys waiting, again. This chapter is all about the Doctor and Rose, but it does tie in a lot of the other events that have been going on. Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R – as ever! x

**Chapter 5**

As they followed Chancellor Braxleo through the main palace, Rose couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. She had the slightest notion that wherever they were going, they wouldn't receive a warm welcome. The Chancellor certainly wasn't giving any clues, and neither were his bodyguards.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" she whispered.

"No clue," said the Doctor.

"Maybe they suspect us of something. I mean, we were looking at those plans,"

The Doctor nodded in agreement. They were now being lead into a large room, which Rose took to be the Chancellor's office. It was bathed in the warm, orange glow of the setting sun. The Doctor noted that only one of the guards had followed them into the room.

"Perhaps now I should explain what is going on," said the Chancellor, his voice suddenly severe, " Two days ago, Regoricus, our Prince, disappeared, without a trace. Dies Veneris¹ is his coronation. We have been keeping this unfortunate circumstance out of the public eye, so as the not cause any type of…"

"Scandal?" prompted the Doctor.

"Scandal, yes. And so you see, Doctor, that we are in, well, a tricky situation."

¹ Latin for Friday

It was then that Rose began to feel dizzy. She was trying to concentrate on what the two men were saying, but their word were slipping away from her.

She gripped the Doctor's hand, as visions swum before her. _A girl, running away from someone, holding something close to her chest. Now she's trapped, guards are surrounding her, they force her down onto the ground, and… _Rose clutched her head.

"Rose?" asked the Doctor, as he felt her hand slip from his. He moved to face her, his expression concerned.

"You alright?" The colour had drained from her cheeks. He helped her to sit down.

"Um…yeah," she replied, weakly. She looked up, past the Doctor, and towards Chancellor Braxleo, "What did she take?"

"I beg you pardon?"

"The girl, what did she take? What was so valuable that you had to hunt her down like an animal?" Rose received puzzled looks from the others. She got up, and moved towards the window. She grasped the ledge tightly, as another apparition appeared before her.

_The girl had been taken to the cells, deep underground. She was still unconscious from the stun gun. Then the man who had greeted them at the gates…Marcus, and another man came to her. Marcus held the bundle she had been carrying. He had interrogated her. She wouldn't answer his questions, so he struck her. _Rose's hand flew to her face.

She turned to face the others.

"Why would he do that?" she looked down to the floor, "It wasn't her fault." Tears slowly began to fall. The Doctor walked slowly towards the blonde, and held her close.

"Why would he do that?" Rose asked again, but quietly this time. The Doctor stroked her hair.

"Rose, do you want to go back to the TARDIS?" She shook her head.

"I have to find her," she whispered.

"Okay," the Doctor turned to Chancellor Braxleo, who was, by now, extremely confused. "Please forgive Rose. She's just a little upset," said the Doctor as he turned back to the Chancellor, who nodded in reply.

"Rose, make your way back to our rooms, I'll be there in a minute," he walked with her over the door. When he was sure that she was alright, the Doctor resumed his place opposite the Chancellor.

Chancellor Braxleo had been studying the strangely clad man, and his hysterical companion, carefully. He was keen to know more about this man who called himself 'the Doctor', even if he did regard him with some suspicion, and sensed that he would be very interested in their research. _Perhaps, I should mention it to him in private._

"Doctor, would you do us the honour of accepting an invitation to a private dinner?"

"Of course!" replied the Doctor, beaming.

"Thank you," said the Chancellor as he bowed, "I shall see you tonight then. Meet me here." And with that, he left the room. When the door was shut behind him, Chancellor Braxleo turned to the guard and hissed, "Watch him."

"I suppose I better go and work out what's wrong with Rose then," said the Doctor, to what he thought was an empty room.

"I may be able to help you there," said a figure emerging out of the shadow.

"Oh really," replied the Doctor, he looked the boy up and down, "What's your name then?"

"Jadeth," the boy replied. He was dressed in servant's clothing. His skin was bronzed and bright brown eyes illuminated his face.

"And how, exactly, might you be able to help Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"I know where the girl is," the Doctor's expression became serious.

"Can you show me?"

"Not now, it is too dangerous; the Chancellor has guards watching you, but I can take you to her this evening, if you wish," the Doctor nodded, "I will meet you after you have dined with the Chancellor then," said Jadeth.

The Doctor made his way towards the door, but Jadeth blocked his path.

"There are guards outside. They will follow you,"

The Doctor looked at the boy, a confused expression on his face, "Come, this way." Jadeth took the Doctor by the arm. He walked over to one of the wall engravings and pushed it. He then led the Doctor down a narrow, winding passage, which lead outside of the great stone wall surrounding the city.

"Now go. Go!" he whispered hurriedly to the bewildered Doctor, who watched the olive-skinned boy disappear back through the opening in the city wall.

The Doctor made his way back towards the guest rooms, hands in pockets, his mind lost in the puzzle he was now faced with.

"Rose?" he called as he edged the door open. The room was empty, and there was no sign of her having been there. _She must have gone back to the TARDIS_.

The Doctor walked back through the city, remembering what Rose had asked him about the Romans.

"_Why do they look like they are from thousands of years ago?"_

"_Just 'cause the Romans are old in terms of your past, doesn't mean that they didn't exist on other planets."_

But had he been right? Surely _they would have evolved their technology in some way._ Yet so far there had been no obvious signs to indicate that…_Of course! The blueprints in the library!_ He hurried fast as he could back to the TARDIS, eager to share his news.

"Rose?" he called as he closed the door. No reply. "Rose, I worked it out!" Silence. He went down to her room, and knocked on the door.

"Rose," he said as he opened it quietly, in case she was asleep. The bed was untouched. Everything was as they had left it. He tried the kitchen. There was no sign of her.

_Where the hell is that stupid ape?_ He opened the door of the TARDIS and stood outside, willing her to appear.

"Rose?" he called into the growing darkness. Scream. Splash. His hearts leapt. The Doctor ran in the direction of the cry, scanning everything for a sign of a blonde. His blonde; _Rose_. In the distance he could see a dark pool, and the newly formed ripples on the surface.

"Rose!" he screamed, but as he reached the edge of the pool, there was no sign of her.

She was sinking. Deeper and deeper. _Doctor! _She wanted to scream, _where are you?_

She was running out of air. The current was pulling her down into the dark abyss of water, and she struggled to break free of its grasp. As she looked up, she could see the distorted figure of a man in a black leather jacket. She reached out her hand, willing him to take it. Then: darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** For Sorraia3 who made a point of emailing me to ask if I was continuing this fic. BTW sorry it's taken so long. Oh, and it's now a little out-of-date as it is 9th.

**Chapter 6**

Jadeth made his way down the dimly lit passages which separated the rows of cells. He frantically checked the numerals. _XVI…XV…XIV…she's got to be here somewhere…XIII…X11…_

"Moria!" he exclaimed, although his voice was barely a whisper. He crouched down, and fed his arm through the metal gate, trying to reach her. He grabbed her ankle, and tugged hard. Moria's eyes flew open, but she did not move over towards the gate. Instead, she backed up against the cell wall.

"Moria?" the girl's eyes widened at the sound of her name.

"Jadeth?" she whispered. She crawled towards the shadowy figure, squatting at the cell entrance. Jadeth smiled at his recognition, but his expression changed as her watched her move.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Moria replied, as her hand flew to her face. Jadeth noticed this, almost at once. He reached through the bars, holding her wrist, removing her hand from her face. It was then that he saw the extent of Marcus' harsh, and unnecessary, action. Her cheek was swollen, and had bruised badly. A trickle of dried blood from the stunt-gun shot lay on her left temple.

"I'm fine, really," Jadeth frowned, "but…"

"What?" he asked.

"They have it; the activation orb," Jadeth's face fell, "I'm sorry Jadeth. I was so close." Silent tears trickled down her beaten face.

"Where is it now?"

"Commander Thylium has it," she watched his expression change, "What are we going to do?"

"For now, I must leave you here. Whatever you do, Moria, don't tell them _anything_," Moria nodded in response to her orders. As Jadeth turned to leave, she called after him,

" Jadeth!" he turned back to face her, "what are you going to do about to the orb?"

"Ah," said Jadeth, his eyes sparkling, "I have a friend who may be able to help us."

Moria watched his face as he replied to her. She could tell that he was planning something, but was frightened at the same time.

"Promise you'll come back for me?"

"I promise," then he slipped back into the shadows. When he was gone, Moria rested her head against the cell gate, and stared into the darkness._ It doesn't matter what happens now. _

"Rose!" Terrified blue eyes scanned over the water in desperation. He mind had filled with crazy plans and rescue attempts, but he knew that they would be near to impossible without help. Then he remembered the olive-skinned boy, and his meeting with the Chancellor, and an idea started to form in the Doctor's head.

Chancellor Braxleo paced up and down the floor of his room impatiently. He was eager to show the Doctor their research. A low table had been brought into the room, and their meal had been laid out upon it. Golden tableware glistened in the evening sunlight.

There were three sharp taps on the door that brought the Chancellor back from his thoughts.

"Come," The Doctor stood in the doorway, "Ah, Doctor, please sit down." Chancellor gestured towards the seats by the table. The two men faced each other. After a moment, Chancellor Braxleo spoke.

"I wish to – how can I put this delicately – _involve_ you in a certain project that I have been over-seeing."

"Oh really," said the Doctor raising an eyebrow, "And why would you want to do that?"

"I feel that your… talents may be of some use to our research," said Braxleo, coolly.

"Meaning what?" asked the Doctor. In reply, the Chancellor held the Doctor's psychic paper between two fingers.

"Ah. Does this, by any chance, have something to do with the blueprints that I found in the Library?"

"Possibly,"

The Doctor was unsure of how to solve the mystery set before him; the missing royal, Rose's visions, her disappearance, Chancellor Braxleo's 'project', Jadeth.

"Would you care to visit our facility?" the Chancellor's voice brought the Doctor back from his thoughts. He grinned and stood up readily.

The two men both made their way towards the door. They were escorted down narrow hallway, which lead them away slightly from the main palace. They made their way past the bathing house, towards a temple dedicated to the Goddess Diana. Chancellor Braxleo ordered the two guards to go inside ahead of them. As the Doctor climbed the polished marble steps, he could hear the quiet whirring almost like machinery. He shook his head. Once inside the building, the Chancellor ushered the bewildered Doctor over to the altar. The two guards had moved the giant stone table to one side, revealing a flight of steps.

"Interesting choice of camouflage," commented the Doctor, wary of the trap that lay before him.

"Please, go on Doctor. It's perfectly safe," said Chancellor Braxleo assuringly, a smirk darting playfully across his face.

The guards lead them downwards, until they reached a single door, with an inscription.

"What does it say?" inquired the Doctor.

"Aegresco Lupinus," Braxleo said, proudly, "Bad Wolf; a protection chosen for us by the Gods to ward off all those who try to steal our research."

_Bad Wolf…_

The Chancellor reached forward, and pulled down a lever. The door before them swung open. The Doctor gasped in awe as he set foot inside the room. _I knew that they might have some technology, but this…_he weaved between the various tables, inspecting the equipment, peering into the cabinets…_this is incredible._

"Incredible, isn't it Doctor?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," murmured the Doctor, casting his eyes once more over the high levels of technology and its suspicious circumstances.

"So," he said rubbing his hands together, "where do we start?"

The Chancellor placed a firm arm around his shoulder.

"This way…Doctor,"

Rose moaned, then opened her eyes. _What happened?_ As she pulled herself up from the ground, she realised that she was dripping wet. It was then that it all came flooding back to her.

_The Doctor had told her to go back to their room, but she wanted something that would feel like home, bring her back to her senses; so she had gone back to the TARDIS. But the familiar humming would not comfort her. It wouldn't answer the burning questions in her head. So she had gone back outside. _

_She had wandered down a narrow path, which lead to a small oasis. A dark pool of water was surrounded by overhanging blossom trees. Rose had stood by the edge of the water, watching a fallen petal as it was caught in the current, and dragged under. It was then that she had heard a noise, and turned to see a shadowy figure emerge from under the trees._

"_Doctor?" _

_As he approached, Rose's eyes widened as she recognised the man from her vision. He had advanced on her slowly, forcing her to move backwards to the water's edge. She had screamed as the man pushed her hard in the chest, and sent her spiralling backwards into the water._

Rose squinted, trying to adjust her eyes to the gloom. She was inside a large, under-ground cavern. The dark rock beneath her hands was cool and slippery. She felt her way along the ground and up the wall, finding her bearings given what little light there was.

"This is just brilliant, bloody brilliant," she muttered into the gloom, and shuddered as it replied with its eerie echo. Then she heard something; footsteps. Hard and heavy, not like those of the Doctor. Panic gripped her. She shrank into the shadows, observing the actions of the man before her.

He paced up and down the cave. A torch flickering on the wall created shadows across his face so that it was barely recognisable. She leaned forward a little more, enough to be able to see the two guards approach the shadowed man. As he began to speak to them, he stepped forward into the light. Rose gasped in recognition.

Okay, well that's Chapter 6. Please R&R if you like it still and I'll keep writing! Mwah x


End file.
